Surprising Complications
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Warning: M-preg When a surprise complication comes up during an antidote testing, more rules were broken than just reversing time.
1. I'm What?

Dear Readers:

Due to many people asking for this to be turned into an actual story, well here it is! This story will be VERY graphic in the beginning; this will probably make Anie-chan, Gin-chan, Lexi-chan, and Benze-chan, VERY very happy. I already know that Neko-chan probably won't be as happy, since, well graphic nature. I won't eve have to say how happy Kitty-chan will be, if she's still wanting it.

Of course, if Roomie sees this, uh, you'll never hear from me again. (Look for the nearest lake or pond…or maybe sewers…)

Love,

Shi-chan

(6/7/10 – Started)

* * *

**Surprising Complications**

**Chapter One**

_**I'm What?**_

Hands were everywhere; he was so overwhelmed from the sensations of the touch of naked skin upon his own. He couldn't even tell whom he was kissing anymore, who's hands were who's, all there was; was pleasure. Pure pleasure. He let out a breathless moan as one of the two fingered him and the other touched him. So close, but so far, He moaned again as the one fingering him touch that spot. "Please! Hei…Kai…please…"

"Heh look's like be made him beg" Kaito chuckled as he moved his fingers, "Should we give him what he wants Hei-kun?"

"Hmm" Heiji hummed near Shinichi's cock, "not sure? Maybe we should torture him som' mor'?"

"Kaiittoo….Heijiii…."

Kaito turned Shinichi's head, kissing him as he replaced his lubed fingers with something larger. Shinichi moaned into the kiss as Kaito entered him and Heiji sucked on him. The sensation as almost too much for him as Kaito came inside of him, Shinichi panted and moaned as Kaito and Heiji switched places, and Heiji entered him. Heiji placed a kiss on his shoulder as he thrusted in and out of him, and Kaito kissed him, covering up a moan that had risen. He was so hard it was painful, he was practically begging for someone to touch him again, as Kaito teased him, and Heiji hit that spot repeatedly.

When he finally reached his climax; it was pure mind numbing bliss.

* * *

Shinichi awoke sandwiched between Heiji and Kaito, he smiled as he looked at the pair sleeping peacefully and took a hand in each of his. He felt so comfortable and warm as he laid between his best friend and lover. He smiled, well lovers, he glanced at Heiji who was smiling in his sleep. They'd have to do this more often if it always felt that good. He felt a hand squeeze his and looked over at Kaito, who was smiling at him, wide-awake.

"Did I wake you?" Shinichi whispered.

"nah," Kaito yawned widely. "What time is it?"

"No clue, to comfortable." Shinichi said and leaned his head comfortably on Kaito's shoulder. "Heiji's out like a light."

"Heehhe, I think we tired him out." Kaito giggled, as he snuggled Shinichi. Shinichi was to boneless to push Kaito away from Kaito's cuddling. He felt Heiji's arm around his waist pull him closer, and smiled softly at the pair. He felt hungry as he laid between them, but he really didn't want to get up either. He knew he'd have to get up eventually, he elbowed Kaito a little, who whined at letting go of Shinichi. Shinichi carefully removed himself from the sleeping Heiji's grip, and put on his blue robe by the closet. "I'm going to make something to eat, are you going to stay here?" Shinichi sighed at Kaito's mischievous grin; he just knew Kaito was planning to traumatize Heiji.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan, I'm just gonna wait till Heiji-chan wakes up!" Kaito answered, making Shinichi roll his eyes playfully, then go to make something to eat. Kaito smiled fondly as he watched Shinichi leave, then grinned mischievously down at the sleeping Heiji.

* * *

Shinichi wasn't to surprise to see Heiji running down to the kitchen completely naked, with a deep blush on his face and looking at Shinichi with a shocked look. "Uh…Shinichi…'ight….I'a gonna get dressed now." Shinichi snickered as Heiji walked back up the stairs, completely forgetting the reason of why it was that he was down here to begin with. He heard a yell echo the house as he sipped his coffee, and decided to punish Kaito later that night. He finished his toast as the other two finally made it down the stairs, dressed and in one piece. Shinichi was only on his second cup and had the newspaper on the table as the other two took a seat at the kitchen table, Heiji was completely dressed, while Kaito had borrowed his mother's fluffy pink bath robe. It wasn't the first time that Shinichi had seen Kaito in it, probably won't be the last. "So what did you do to Heiji to get him to come running down here like that?" Shinichi asked Kaito, who grinned widely at the question. Shinichi shook his head and immediately knew that he didn't really want to know.

"oh, You know him, so sensitive!" Kaito gave him a blinding grin.

"Sensitive, I' give ya sensitive! Ya had ta go and…" Heiji twitched slightly and let his head fall to the table. Kaito started giggling like the mad man, that he was, and Shinichi smiled at the pair of them.

"Shin-chan, How long is this antidote anyways?" Kaito asked, tilting his head, he really didn't want his Shin-chan's sexy body to leave quite yet. Not to mention the pain that his Shin-chan went through because of the antidote and the change back. Shinichi shrugged, he was really trying to avoid thinking about it, he honestly had lost track of the hours because of their little 'party' last night. Heiji looked up at Shinichi and gave a slight reassuring smile.

"I'ma sure that little Nee-chan will have a real cure really soon, Shinichi"

Kaito nodded agreeing with Heiji, he paused in his nodding before grinning widely again. "Then we can do this more often!" Kaito felt like he had Christmas early as both detectives blushed a deep red.

* * *

Shinichi was surprised that the antidote had lasted through out the day, even past the time of saying good-bye to Heiji, who had left that after noon by train. He was even more surprised as the week continued and he was still Shinichi. Of course, he had to make a cover of Conan going to visit his parents for an unknown period of time, but it was a breathe of fresh air, even if said breathe of fresh air came with restrictions. On the seventh day of being himself, and waking up next to Kaito trying to smother him to death, he woke up feeling nauseous, and had barely made it to the bathroom across from his room. He had spent most of his Sunday morning in the bathroom; Kaito had crept in at some point and started rubbing his back.

Shinichi groaned as Kaito made him go back to bed, Shinichi honestly felt fine, even after puking his brains out. He was bored out of his mind as Kaito left to get his pharmacist, thinking that maybe this was a late reaction to the antidote that she had made for him. He wondered what was taking Kaito so long to get Haibara, just as he was about to get up, the pair walked through the door, Kaito carrying several machines that Shinichi knew quite well, as well as Haibara holding a bag that most likely contained syringes and other sharp objects.

"Kudou-kun." Haibara greeted him briefly before getting to work with her torture of sharp objects. He wondered if she was attempting to bleed him dry as she stuck the needle in his arm and got about three medical tubes full. Shinichi was glad that Kaito had stayed with him during the miniature torture session that Haibara was putting him through. "It'll probably take a while, but I'll call you over once I get all the results. I really didn't believe that this antidote was going to hold out as long as it has, Don't be surprised if you change over night, or tomorrow, Kudou-kun." Haibara said, before jotting some notes on a clip board that she had pulled out of the black bag. "You…" She pointed at Kaito, who grinned meekly at the girl. "Go home, and let Kudou-kun rest. I don't' know what made him so sick this morning, but I'll find out. You being here probably isn't helping all that much. One more thing, Kudou-kun." Haibara turned back to him. "You should have came to me the day that you didn't turn back. You know that was only a 24 hour antidote, what if there's something seriously wrong?"

Kaito pouted while Shinichi sulked at being scolded by Haibara, yet again, for reckless behavior, like she was one to talk.

* * *

Shinichi had thrown up yet again for most of Monday morning, he didn't feel horribly sick after he was through, and had even managed to eat a pretty decent breakfast. He frowned at the text message on his phone from Haibara and headed to the professor's house after he finished his toast. He quickly greeted the elderly professor before heading down to the makeshift laboratory in the basement that was purely for Haibara. He glared at the small girl, who was grinning at him with that, 'I know what's wrong with you, and I find it Hilarious' grin, that she seemed to have mastered over the months of working on the antidote. "I want to do a few more tests…" Haibara said, the grin still plastered on her face as she made Shinichi sit on the stool. He felt slightly anxious as she poked and prodled him, then finally said.

"Your Pregnant."

Shinichi stared at Haibara, praying that she was joking. "You're kidding me right?" She looked over at Shinichi, raising an eyebrow that practically said 'you think I'm kidding?' Shinichi paced the room, walking back and forth. "How is this even possible?"

"Duh, you obviously didn't use protection." Haibara answered before turning to the computer and imputed the information. "Good news is, because of this, the hormone balance made it into an permanent antidote. Bad news, you're body could change further."

"Don't even joke about that! It's one thing to need to explain to Ran that I'm dating a guy, but how can I explain this? Hell, what if I grow…oh god." Shinichi sat down on the stool that he was sitting on during the examination. "Forget Ran…How can I explain to my parents?"

"I'm sure that Kudou-san will completely support you." Ai answered, grinning to her self.

"Are you going to tell the father?"

Shinichi didn't answer right away.

"You do know who the father is right?" Ai glared at him.

"Uh…yeah…but…I'm not sure which one…"

Ai sighed, "Aren't you dating that boy?"

"Yeah."

"Then who else could it be?"

"Hattori."

Ai stopped mid-type, and looked over at him. "Tell me your kidding Kudou-kun."

"Just as much as you're kidding about this." He answered. He watched as the smaller girl started laughing. "This isn't funny."

"Oh my god! Does he know?"

"Kaito invited him to join us."

He watched as the girl snickered. "Oh, that's just like you, Kudou-kun. If you develop a problem, it ends up being bigger then it needs to be."

"Shut up." Shinichi growled at Haibara, who was having way to much fun at his expence. "I seriously hate you sometimes."

"I know." She grinned as she finished up her report. "Now get on the table, I need to see what has happened with or organs to get you like this, then you can go call that boy or whatever."

Shinichi sighed as he was also ordered to strip, then to get on the cold metal table that had been placed in the middle of the Lab.

* * *

-End Chapter One-

(6/22/10)

Thus, another story has begun…Heehee…

Let's thank Gin-chan, for helping Shi-chan with a name for this story; I'm running out of title names, before you know it, I"m gonna start namin' the punnies by numbers XD


	2. Reactions Kaito

__

**Started: 6/24/10**

* * *

**Surprising Complications**

**_Chapter Two: Reactions – Kaito_**

* * *

Shinichi looked at himself in the mirror touching his stomach, he really couldn't believe it, but he had too, Haibara wasn't the type to joke around like that. Unless she was really pissed at him or something, which for the last few hours, he wished was the case as different smells and foods started making him feel sick. He sighed and looked away from the mirror to figure out how he was going to tell Kaito and Heiji. He sat at his desk, in front of his make up work that he had for his school, god he was such a loser. He sighed as he flipped through the math textbook, he supposed it was a good thing that he was naturally smart, he didn't need the lessons to really get it, but he was still quite a ways behind, even with Kaito's "help" when he was Conan.

There was a plus to the whole thing, no more Conan, 'Conan' had officially told Ran that he was going to move back to America with his family. That meant he needed to call his parents, they were going to love this whole complicated mess after all picking on him was what he was born for them to do. Shinichi mused with the math problems as his mind whirled around his problem. He glared at the math that seemed so very simple, and really was, but became complicated by the thoughts on his mind. He groaned and closed the book in frustration and randomly picked up one of his other schoolbooks, which happened to be his Japanese textbook, and groaned. Just what he wanted to do, lit class. He'd rather not do any of it at all, but he was sick of hearing about how he wasn't going to move forward if he didn't start coming, or if he didn't hand in his make up work. He closed his eyes and pinched his noses, rubbing it in a circular motion to ease his headache.

He leaned back in his chair feeling slightly dizzy as he did so; He set his head on the desk and covered his face with his arms. It was like everything was falling apart, one by one, here he was the freak of nature, barely passing high school, even though he was a genius, could probably pass out of high school if he really wanted too. He wanted to be somewhat normal, now, he was anything but normal; pregnant at 18 and a male at that, here he was, back at the barely passing high school. His best friend that he'd been lying to for the last year or so didn't even know of his other preferences, let alone the whole fiasco with 'Conan'. If he had it his way, she'd never know, if just for her own safety. His eyes started burning, he was such a failure, he didn't even want to think about how Kaito and Heiji were going to react to this. This was worse then shirking back ten years, he bit on his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears.

What would he do if Kaito didn't love him anymore or if Heiji didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Tears ran down his cheeks as his thoughts circled around the thought of Kaito or Heiji rejecting him. He could get rid….No he couldn't do that. That would be just like murder, worse then murder. He swallowed hard as he continued in vain at holding back the tears, there he sat for hours, crying into his arms. How was he going to tell Kaito? How? Would Kaito love him still? What about Heiji? Could it be Heiji's or is it Kaito's? Sobs started racking his body. What was he going to do? He couldn't hunt down the Black Organization like this! He couldn't' help Kaito like this! He couldn't help himself! He shoved all of his textbooks off of his desk and stomp up from his desk chair, flopping down in his bed, his head in the pillow. He couldn't stop the tears and shaking as he cried on is bed. He was so useless, absolutely useless!

He was so useless…

* * *

He had managed to make it through a full day of school on Friday, without being sick to often, he frowned when he noticed that Kaito wasn't waiting like normal at his school gates. Maybe the school finally decided to hold true to his detentions, he sighed slightly depressed making Ran look over at him with worry. "Shinichi are you okay? You look a little pale." The girl asked raising a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, Ran. I was just hoping that Kaito would be here today, I have something to talk to him about." Shinichi answered softly, feeling slightly dizzy again, making Ran frown further as her friend wobbled a little as he walked home with her. He hadn't felt like he had a fever, but he was very pale, and looked like he could faint at any moment. "I'm fine." Shinichi gave her a solid look as she blushed at their closeness. She looked away from Shinichi, missing his frown as she had looked away from him.

"You always say that, but every time you come back, you look so sick!" Ran said loudly, trying to cover up her blush by scolding him. He gave her a fond smile, another person he couldn't really be himself around, and walked behind her slowly. He felt horrible, dizzy, horrible nauseous, and so very confused. He said good bye to Ran at his gate, after reassuring her several times that not only was he fine, that he was there to stay. He walked into his house, not feeling like going to see Haibara like he was apposed to; it was bad enough that he still hadn't gotten around to calling Kaito or Heiji. He went straight up to his room, his stomach twisting in knots as he walked up the steps. He gagged right in front of his door and dove into the bathroom, puking out his brains once again.

Guess this was punishment for not puking his brains earlier, he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. He felt the tears burning his eyes, he was absolutely miserable sitting on the tile floor of the bathroom. He banged his head on the wall and looked towards the open door of the bathroom to the closed door of his bedroom, debating if it'd be a good idea to go there. He slowly made his way off of the cold tile floor, and was glad that his stomach hadn't decided to turn itself inside out again. Shinichi made it to his bedroom, and sat down on his bed. He stared at his cell phone, debating whom to call first, Heiji or Kaito? He sighed as he laid back in his bed, giving up on deciding again. He stared at the ceiling until a pair of indigo eyes blocked his view of the white ceiling. "Shin-chan, you look mighty depressed for a Friday night."

"Kai, I was going to call you!" He sat up, careful not to bop heads with Kaito, and glad that for once that week, he felt completely fine. It was weird, he felt so happy to see Kaito that he was practically bouncing with excitement. " I have something important to tell you."

Kaito sat down next to Shinichi on the bed, worrying at the serious look on Shinichi's face, it was then that it clicked that Shinichi was still that…Shinichi. "Shouldn't you be Tantei-kun? I mean, it's wonderful that your still you, but…you were so sick the other day, and the mini-doctor had said that the antidote wasn't going to be working much longer…. and…. "

"Uh…about that…I…uh…" Shinichi blushed in frustration of explaining this; he didn't even understand it. Then suddenly all of his excitement vanished, and worry of rejection filled him, clearly written all over his face as he bowed his head down, and muttered in a soft voice, trying not to let Kaito know just how horrible this was making him, or how worried. "According to the 'doctor' next door, I'm" Shinichi paused, steeling himself against whatever Kaito's answer could possibly be and looked up at his lover. "I'm…pregnant."

Kaito blinked, and stared at Shinichi. He opened, and then shut his mouth a couple times trying to form a sentence; after all, Shinichi wasn't one to joke around like that, unless Kaito deserved it. "Is that even possible? Uh…are you messing with me, Shin-chan?"

"No, I'm seriously pregnant, and it resulted into a permanent antidote, cause it caused a hormonal imbalance." Shinichi said and blinked in surprise as Kaito fainted on his bed. "and I thought it was a shock…Guess this means I'm getting to used to this mad scientist stuff." He sighed and tried to awaken his boyfriend, "Come on, we have a problem….Kai…wake up…Kai…" He smiled down at Kaito, who was barely budging from the spot that he was poking him at, Shinichi guess that he was worried over nothing as Kaito awaken and hugged him, completely excited.

* * *

"So it might be Heiji-chan's?" Kaito blinked, and frowned in thought. Kaito was still a little confused at how exactly Shinichi had gotten to be able to be pregnant in the first place, but he assumed if he wasn't the only confused one it'd be more fun to learn then. "Have you called him yet?"

"No." Shinichi yawned; really, the past week had been too much for him. "I was thinking of who to call first before you showed up."

"Let's call him!" Kaito cheered, getting excited again. "Wait! Tell him to come here, then tell him when he gets here."

Shinichi sighed at how hyper the other had become at the mention of not telling Heiji. Why had he started dating Kaito again? He looked at Kaito surprised as the other hugged him again, and kissed him passionately, so suddenly, catching Shinichi completely off guard.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan!" Kaito smiled at him. "Think of this like a really exciting challenge!"

Shinichi gave Kaito a fond smile before kissing the other teen back, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck pulling him close. When they pulled apart, Kaito smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Shinichi."

That's right, Kaito knew how to fix everything that was wrong with him.

* * *

-End of Chapter 2-

(6/25/10)

Anie-chan! I hope your having fun! I really do need to write that revenge on Jaky, huh? XD *smiles evillly* have fun!


	3. Reactions Heiji

**Started: 3/3/2011**

**Surprising Complications**

__

**Reactions: Hattori Heiji**

* * *

Hattori Heiji answered his cell phone, grinning at the name displayed on the caller ID. "Yo Shinichi, what's up?" He grinned as the detective's voice came over through his line. He wasn't really paying attention as Kazuha decide now would be a good time to yell at him. He heard Shinichi sigh as he told him to hold on.

"Aho! I'm on the phone!"

"Heiji! You are always on the phone! If it isn't a case, It's Kudou! If it isn't Kudou, It's Kuroba, who I might add is Kudou's almost double!"

Heiji blushed slightly, and gave Kazuha a death glare as the person on the phone started chuckling. "Go away, this might be important."

"It's always important" Kazuha said sarcastically before moving futher ahead of Heiji as they walked home from the library that Kazuha had followed him too.

"So anyways…." Heiji said into the phone, twitching at the laughter that was in the backround of the phone. "Guessin' that Kaito's there huh…"

"Yeah…so do you think you can come down here this weekend, I have something important to talk to you about." He noted that Shinichi sounded slightly worried as he asked.

"Sure, I'll go an get some cloth's and be on the next train over!" Heiji said before hanging up the phone without asking anything further before running past Kazuha.

"See ya Aho!" He screamed behind him, angering the hot-headed girl into chasing him, screaming "Baka" .

* * *

Shinichi looked at his phone. "He hung up on me…" Kaito was spralled out on Shinichi's lap, looking up at him completely amused.

"Knowing Tantei-han, he probably thinks it's about a case, and is on his way to help our poor Shin-chan." Kaito answered and was rewards with a shove off his comfy post. "Hey! I'm only stating the truth!" He pouted as he got up onto his knees and looked at Shinichi. A grin crossed his face as he looked at Shinichi's still flat tummy, before poking it gently. The other blushed lightly, the touch felt weird. "I still can't believe that we're having a baby!" he cooed before slipping his hands under Shinichi's shirt, feeling up his stomach. "It's so soft…"

Shinichi covered his blushing face with his bangs, and muttered "Baka…"

* * *

Shinichi wasn't all that surprised to wake up to find Heiji already at his doorstep about to ring the doorbell as he went out for the mail. He blushed at Heiji's pleased but surprised grin. "Oi Shinichi, why ya still ya? Not that I don't love ya that size and all~! How ya explain Conan to Nee-chan?"

He rolled his eyes before letting the darker skinned teen into his house, "I'll explain everything…just let me have some coffee first." He scratched his already aching head as he went to turn on the coffee pot. It was as the coffee started brewing that his stomach decided that it was an excellent time to rebel, making him stumble past Heiji as he sat down at the table, and into the downstairs bathroom. He leaned against the toilet as he caught his breathe, and looked up at the worried looking Heiji.

"Oi, ya okay?" Heiji crouched down and rubbed Shinichi's back. Shinichi nodded and had Heiji help him up as the usual weekend house guest came down the stairs. Kaito looked slightly confused at the fact that Heiji was in front of him, with a pale looking Shinichi, before he frowned slightly and leaned up towards Shinichi. "Were you sick again, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked before getting a "What do you think?" glare. Kaito engulfed the slightly now grumpy Shinichi in a hug, as Heiji looked on confused.

"Would someone explain things to me?" Heiji growled, tried of being the worried and confused one.

* * *

"There's no way that's possible! I mean ya a boy, and only girls have babies' and oh god what am I sayin'?" Heiji paced in front of the two teenagers that watched him talk to himself in circles. "I mean ya did shrink into an eight year old, so it shouldn't be that surprising' that it messed with ya sex - oh god - What are we goin' to do! Nee-chan's gonna murder us all! She's gonna cut off my man parts and feed them to the dogs!" Heiji started panicking. "Oh god, and that organization?" He turned to Shinichi gripping his shoulders. "You are no longer allowed to leave this place. Ya'll either be killed, stalked, or made into an crazy lab experiment if we let ya run free!"

Shinichi blinked, this wasn't how he really pictured Heiji taking the news, although he defiantly liked Kaito's reaction better, though Heiji did bring up several good key elements. He wouldn't be able to continue living like he has been. He frowned, how could he have been so careless, almost completely forgetting everything in a matter of days. "I'll have Shin-chan come live with me!" Kaito cheered, beaming up at the worried dark-skinned teen. "It'll be perfect, I could dress him up as a girl, no one would think twice if my distant cousin came for a visit while she was pregnant."

Shinichi looked startled over at Kaito, at least one of them were thinking straight. "After all, Shin-chan probably won't take getting looked into a tiny white room sitting down, Hei-chan~! And if he's with me there's less of a chance of murders and weird kidnappings" Shinichi felt one of his eyebrows twitch as he glared at the two. Well, Kaito did have a point there, even if it did seem that the grim reaper followed him everywhere. Of course we won't even mention stalkers, after all one of his favorite stalkers was currently standing in front of him.

The darker skinned boy blinked, as if something had just came to him. "So who's baby is it?"

Shinichi chuckled nervously, scratching the side of his neck. "Hmm, not sure." And thus, Heiji went back into an other bout of pacing.

* * *

Shinichi glared at the number that glared back at him on his phone, around him, his boyfriends looked at him expectantly. "Do I have too?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Oi, it's only ya folks, Shinichi." Heiji sighed running a hand through his already messy hair. It had taken him a while to calm down from the shock of possibly becoming a daddy.

"Yeah, and you don't have to deal with them" Shinichi almost cringed as Kaito pushed the send button for him. He did cringe as his mother's cheerful voice filled the phone.

"Hello~?"

"Okaa-san…"

"OH! Shin-chan~! It's so great to hear from you~! You never call Mama enough Shin-chan~!" Shinichi groaned as his mother continued on and on, so he decided he might as well just blurt it out.

"Okaa-san, I'm pregnant." The line went quite, making Shinichi nervous.

"Oh my God! Shin-chan!" His mother squealed into the phone, before asking question after question. Shinichi felt relieved that his father took the phone from his squealing mother.

"Shinichi, how did this happen?" His father sounded curious, not at all worried, after all he knew his son could take care of himself.

"Some weird reaction to the last antidote that I took, I'm no longer Conan, which I'm going need you guys to call Ran to assure her that Conan's okay, she's been worried." Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's shoulders as he continued to talk to his father.

"Ah, Shinichi, Your mother wants to know who the father is, since it's obviously not Ran-kun." Kaito chuckled in his ear as Shinichi's look turned dark at the thought of having to talk to his mother again.

=End of chapter three=

* * *

End date: 3/04/2011

I want to apologies to everyone that had to wait for this story. Several technical difficulties came up, but that all should be fixed for now. Now it's all up to my attention span.


	4. Explaining to Ran Or Not

**Started: 3/04/2011**

**Surprising Complications**

Explaining To Ran 

Or 

Not…

* * *

After going over everything with his parents, and finally having everything with Conan settled with Ran. He felt bad as he heard the girl trying not to cry on the phone for her 'little brother' as she didn't even get a proper good-bye, but it wasn't like he could have predicted returning back to normal through some really unusual means. Of course, his parents were slightly disappointed that he wasn't sure who the father of the baby was, but relived that it was wither Kaito's or Heiji's, after all they both knew the two other boys. How his parent's knew Kaito? Shinichi was sure that he'd probably never really know that, but had a feeling that it had something to do with Kaito's father. Either way, it looked like his parents checked in with Kaito's mother quite a lot.

He watched as Kaito rummaged through his room, it was now Sunday. It wasn't like he could take a lot of his things, not if he had to pretend to be a girl. He looked over to where Heiji was sitting on the desk chair, watching Kaito in awe as the magician packed away whatever he deemed suitable. "So, whatcha gonna tell Nee-chan?" Heiji looked over to him as he frowned.

"It's not like I can go up and say 'Oh, hey Ran, guess what, not only am I into guys, but I'm pregnant with this secret organization after me! So how are you?' " Shinichi looked over to Heiji pointy. "She'll just think I'm leaving on that case again, it's for the best."

"Ya not even gonna talk to her before leaven?" Heiji asked.

"No, I'm gonna tell her the truth about us, She's gonna come over latter, she always tries to get me to go somewhere on Sunday." Shinichi answered. "We should be relieved that she didn't decide to pop in on Saturday." Kaito paused as he finished stuffing a small bag with what little he could take with him of Shinichi things, then grinned over at Shinichi, "Well, I'm done here, So are we just gonna wait around for Mouri-kun?"

Shinichi shrugged, "Nah, I'll call her and go meet her somewhere, uh, would you guys be okay waiting here for me?"

Kaito and Heiji looked nervous at the idea of leaving their precious Shin-chan to the deathly fists of Ran, but agreed to stay as the detective went to call Ran.

* * *

"Shinichi!" He looked over at the long-haired girl that waved as she ran up to him, meeting him just outside of the café that was below her home.

"Hey Ran," He nodded to enter the café, and she grinned at him happily. After all it's been a long time since it was just him and her. They sat at a back table, sitting across from one another. Shinichi could feel his stomach twisting as he watched as Ran ordered a Mocha, and then ordered dork coffee for himself. They talked about school and any cases that Shinichi was working on, he was waiting for the order to be dropped off before talking about anything really important.

He really did admire her, but loved her as a sister. It took him a year of being Conan to realize that, that and running into Kaito, who completely understood him. He smiled softly as he watched her talk. He knew that this was going to kill her inside, but it was necessary, he couldn't keep dragging her along. It wasn't right for such a strong and beautiful girl to keep holding on to something that wasn't even there anymore. They thanked the waitress as she dropped off their drinks.

"Ran, I need to talk to you…" She looked up at him, a blush crossing her face, making Shinichi feel even worse about this. He wasn't even sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"You can tell me anything Shinichi! After all I am your best friend!" She smiled at him, so sure of what he was going to confess.

"I'm gay and dating Kaito." He winced as she dumped some of her mocha latte on herself in shock, then watched as her face changed with several different emotions. First anger, then sadness, then a fake smile.

"How long have you been dating, Kuroba-kun?" She asked her voice slightly broken.

"Almost a year, I really wanted to tell you before I left again…" Shinichi said, looking towards the table.

Ran felt betrayed, but knew that she never had any real claim, despite what Sonoko said, on him. "I see…" She blinked away the tears as she quickly finished her mocha latte, not really tasting it as it burned down her throat. "I'm happy for you, oh look, I really got to go!" She got up quickly and left.

Shinichi got the glimmer of the tears that were barely shedding as she ran for the door and up to their apartment. He swallowed hard as he looked at his full coffee. Sighing he paid for the drinks and left a nice tip for the waitress. Mostly for not eavesdropping like normally.

He silently walked back home.

* * *

He sighed as he opened the door to the mansion and closed it behind him as he took off his shoes. He blinked as Kaito slide out to the foyer to greet him. "Shin-chan! Are you okay! She didn't try to hurt you did she?" Kaito quickly did a pat down, checking all over his Shin-chan, before Shinichi could even reply to his questions.

"No, I think I hurt her more then she hurt me. She told me that she was happy for me…then ran out crying" Shinichi smiled sadly before hugging Kaito. "I'm tired." He leaned his head against Kaito's shoulder as the other wrapped his arms around him.

"There, there Shinichi. It'll be okay, we knew for a long time that she wasn't going to be really happy about it, at least she didn't beat you to a pulp" Kaito tried making Shinichi looking towards the Brightside, then sighed as the detective started crying.

* * *

"She hates me, Kaito! She wouldn't even look me in the eye after I told her." Shinichi cried into his shoulder. Kaito patted his head and continued holding on to the detective as Heiji peaked out into the foyer. It took a while for Shinichi to calm down and for Kaito and Heiji to finish their own 'hide away Shinichi' plans.

Heiji and Kaito waited in professor Agasa's living room, enjoying tea with the old man as Shinichi went to talk with his 'doctor'. Haibara checked Shinichi up and down, and twelve other ways. "So your going to stay with that boy." She said when she finished. "Well at least I can be relieved that someone can keep an eye on you. God knows you need a babysitter for the way you get into trouble. That and the plan he came up with is a pretty solid one." She said as she clicked away on the computer, before pulling out a set of vitamins. "Here, take one a day in the morning. Make sure to come back every other week or so for a check up." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, making him glare at her, he barely got a snaky word or two in. He walked up the stairs from the make-shift lab. "are you sure your going to be okay, Shinichi-kun?" Professor Agasa asked as he looked at his old friend/ grandchild.

"I'll be fine, Professor, and I'll be with Kaito; with a perfect disquse." he smiled at the older man, trying to relieve the man of his worry.

"If you say so, Shinichi-kun, I'm sure going to miss you always being around." The old man said before sending the boys off.

* * *

-End-

Ended: 3/04/2011


	5. Kudo Shinichi to Kuroba Shizuna

**Chapter Five**

**Kudou Shinichi becomes Kuroba Shizuna**

* * *

Kaito grinned as he dragged Shinichi into his bathroom to get ready to leave for his house. "Hmm, I think long hair would look nice." Kaito said as Shinichi sighed and sat on the toilet, letting Kaito do his thing as a long black haired wig appeared out of no where, followed by a light blue dress with white flowers decorating it, and finally all the make-up imaginable. In a matter of moments, Shinichi was in the dress, underneath it was a bra with fake boobs, and Kaito was working on his hair, putting a matching blue bow in it. He cringed as Kaito started on the make-up. Kaito was light with it, only a little foundation, with lip gloss and eyeliner.

"aww, My Shin-chan is such a pretty little girl~!" Kaito magickied away the make-up before making Shinichi stand up and look at himself. He could feel a piece of his soul die as he had to admit that Kaito did an excellent job at making him look like a girl. Not that he was going to tell the excited magician that as he was then dragged out into the living room to show Heiji. "Isn't he adorable?"

Heiji grinned at Shinichi, the type of grin that meant that he was never going to live this down, ever. "Aw, Shinichi, I think you make such a beautiful girl!" Heiji cooed.

"Shut it, Hattori." Shinichi growled, making the other detective laugh. Shinichi shot one last death glare his way before walking to the foyer, "Anyways we should get going before it gets dark." Shinichi almost twitched as he spotted the sandals that awaited for him instead of his normal shoes, then slipped into them.

Heiji almost pouted when Shinichi called him by his last name before chasing after the pregnant man. "So what are we callin ya?" He asked as he to slipped into his shoes and grabbed on of the bags before Shinichi could.

Kaito grabbed the other bag right before Shinichi went reaching for it, and both of them were rewarded with a glare. "I was thinking Shizuna!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he opened the door and let the other two out, before closing and locking it. "Where did Shizuna come from?"

* * *

Shinichi looked up at the seemingly normal house, it was his first time being at Kaito's actual home. He looked over at Heiji who was giving a disbelieving look at the normal looking house. "Ya know, I was kinda expecting the house to be multicolored and crazy lookin…." Heiji muttered under his breathe. Shinichi nodded agreeing with the other as Kaito, who didn't hear Heiji, continued leading them up to the front door.

"Well, I gotta get back to the station," Heiji sighed, then kissed Shinichi good-bye. "I'll try an come next weekend to visit you" Heiji then handed Kaito the rest of the bags, then gave the magician a small kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you don't want to see the inside?" Kaito grinned at the detective as Shinichi gave Heiji a quick kiss good-bye.

"Positive!" Heiji answered.

"Not everyone's excited to find out how Kaitou Kid lives, Kaito." Shinichi commented, making Kaito pout. 'You don't have to come back this weekend, Heiji, I know how much trouble it is, besides we need to keep on the down low."

Heiji sighed, but understood, after all the Kuroba's didn't really know Hattori Heiji that well. "Fine, but I am coming back for a visit soon, I wanna see how this whole baby thing works…"

Shinichi glared at him as he made his way back down to the sidewalk.

"Baby thing…" Kaito chuckled. "God, I'm going to be a daddy!"

Shinichi sighed and started glaring at Kaito, who laughed off the glare.

* * *

Shinichi felt nervous as Kaito's mother, Kuroba Chikage, completely looked Shinichi up and down. Chikage looked over at her son and gave him a thumbs up. "You did a really good disguise, Kai-chan!" Shinichi almost felt like laughing hysterically for feeling nervous at all as the woman engulfed him in a hug. "You are just so adorable! What's your name!" "Uh…"

"Kuroba Shizuna!" Kaito answered, "but his original name is Kudou Shinichi!"

"ah, He's Yuki-chan's little boy or shall we say girl?" Chikage giggled as she let go of Shinichi.

"Kaito…" Shinichi sighed as the two Kuroba's gushed over him. They were never going to get around to telling his mother.

* * *

-End of Chapter Five-

3/8/11

OH Look! Exactly a month to my birthday! I hope everyone enjoyed this update!


End file.
